<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obsessive Press by spyfvll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461042">Obsessive Press</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyfvll/pseuds/spyfvll'>spyfvll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationship, Dark, Established Canon Relationships, F/M, Gore, Heavy Violence, Spydoc, alternative universe, ill add more as i write, serial killer/journalist au, some nsfw content, theta is a student, tw at the top of chapters, twissy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyfvll/pseuds/spyfvll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark streets of a small, unnoticed English city descend into chaos, a spell of gruesome and brutal and murders streak the once quiet, independent city, carried out by a masked individual only named “Master” by the national press. This descent has piqued the interest of student Theta - a young, aspiring journalist working for the local independent paper as an office hand, who has been pining for bigger things for the coffee run and being sent to the Post Office. Could her obsession with finding the identity of this masked murderer leads her down a dangerous route? Could she lose those she loves most? With the help of her four older brothers, watch as we solve the brutal case of “The Master”.</p>
<p>It's gonna be brutal. And gruesome. And gory.  This is me indulging in my desire to be a gritty crime writer. If you know me from Twitter, hi, I'm not always like this :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sits. Quietly. Focused entirely on the wall ahead. Polaroids cover every inch of the wall, the sight of blood and detached limbs coating thousands of photographs. He sits. Whiskey in hand; sighing, he glances to the photograph in his hand - depicting a young blonde, with her trousers that never quite met her ankles, striped shirt and that stupid grey coat. He always hated that coat. </p>
<p>He growls lowly to himself, his head flooding with the overwhelming thought of what she could be doing. How close is she to finding him out? Could she find out it’s him? Hurling the glass in his hand at the wall with a roar, he stands. Pacing the room, tapping the same pattern into his thigh as he walked. The beat of his heartbeat thudding loudly, consistently; the sound of drums. </p>
<p>The glass shattering pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked at the broken glass below him, fighting the urge to push a boot-clad shoe into the mess just to see the material splinter into cracks under his weight. Instead, he simply cleared the glass, hissing as it caught his hand slightly. Watching the small red drops fall from the wound, he smirked. He knew how to prevent this. And nothing would stop him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cruel Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y'all- Theta is here :)<br/>also i'm referring to 9/10/11/12 as either names of their other characters or just their actors cuz its easy :) <br/>anyway, enjoy chapter 2 and my awful attempt at being a dark and gritty crime writer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay folk, stop writing!”<br/>Swiftly shutting the screen to her laptop, Theta messily shoves it into her bag alongside days worth of handwritten notes, receipts and energy drink cans. Hastily waving goodbye to her friends, and her professor, she makes a run for the campus bus, lugging along her bag and folders worth of possible stories. Cracking open her third energy drink of the day, she shoves her earphones in opening her latest podhttps://archiveofourown.org/cast and listens. This is her only opportunity for peace, working whenever she isn’t in lectures and living with four older brothers, it’s a luxury she doesn’t get often. </p><p>Theta leaves the cramped student bus, not even looking back at the chaos behind her. You see, Theta is a dedicated student, coming from a beat-down home, being the only girl with four brothers after their parents died, growing up in the middle of “goddamned nowhere” as she likes to call the tiny, insignificant English city they live in. She dreams of bigger things, she’s meant for more. She’s meant for the high-profile criminal cases, a journalist of another calibre. She wants the dark, gruesome and bitter stories of Britain’s darkest moments. But no- a tiny little English city will have to suffice. </p><p>Making a run into the local coffee shop, as well as slipping a glance at the pretty barista behind the counter - Yas her name was - she grips her folders tightly, determined to get a story published. Today. </p><p>Theta pushes her way through the surprisingly bustling office of the local independent newspaper, affectionately named Torchwood by the local community. The paper had initially started as a local newsletter, printed in the home office of the editor Jack Harkness. Dropping coffees as she went, she knocks at Jack’s door, pushing it open with her foot to find him poring over pages upon pages of documents, muttering to himself. Placing the coffee on his desk, he looks up swiftly, cursing lowly as he hit his knee off the desk. “Theta!!” he exclaims, happy to see the student with his daily coffee. </p><p>“Hi, Jack,” she replies, looking over the seemingly hundreds of pages in front of her, “what is all this?” <br/>“We’ve got a big story on our hands, Theta dear,” he starts, until his phone rings over his next words. “Your brother,” he mouths. <br/>“Which one?” she mouths back, sniggering slightly. <br/>“Alec! It’s nice to hear from you!”<br/>“What do you mean we can’t publish this? The public needs to know!” <br/>“Yeah, yeah, panicking the general public I get the gist” </p><p>She looks at him, confused as he ends the call. “Are you gonna tell me what’s happening or?” <br/>He hands her the file in front of him, warning her for what’s ahead, and she takes it, thinking it couldn’t possibly be that bad; opening the brown envelope in her hand. Immediately, she drops it, gasping in horror at what is depicted. It’s simply a photograph. A photograph depicting a man tied to a chair in a living room, his throat slit with smaller cuts, bruises and obvious trauma littering his body, alongside a message written on the wall behind him in an all too suspicious red -  “I know where you are dear”</p><p>“I- Is this real?” Theta splutters, feeling what little she’d eaten churn in her stomach. He simply nods, taking the file back from her. “Let me write the story.” <br/>“Are you sure Theta?”<br/>“Yes. Please Jack, let me have this. I’ll make it worth it. I’ll make sure we sell more copies than ever”</p><p>“Okay- But do not tell your brothers I’m letting you write it. Think of a pseudoname for the article please-”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>